Recently, light-emitting devices using light-emitting diodes have made remarkable progress and are being employed in backlights of liquid crystal displays, large-sized displays, and so on. Particularly, development in semiconductor materials for short wavelength light-emitting elements has enabled provision of short-wavelength light. Thus, by exciting a phosphor using short-wavelength light, light with more various wavelengths has become available.
Light-emitting devices have heretofore been known in which quantum dots are used. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a light-emitting device which includes a blue LED and an encapsulating portion encapsulating the blue LED and in which the encapsulating portion is made of a resin composition containing quantum dots.